runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Armadyl
thumb|200px|En spiller med [[Armadyl Godsword]] Fil:60px-Armadyl symbol.svg.png Armadyl er Guden for lover og rettferdighet. Det er teorier om at Saradomin er etterfølgeren hans, og i motsetning til Zaros og Zamorak er de to allierte. Tilbedelse av Armadyl er i stor grad begrenset til vokterne av The Staff Of Armadyl. Det er ikke kjent hvorfor hans tilbedere er redusert så stort, siden Armadyl ikke synes å ha mistet så mye territorium som f.eks. Zaros. Det er mulig at hans etterfølgere byttet til Saradominisme, siden religionene er svært like, eller at de alle ble utdødd som Aviantese, en rase man trodde var død. Disse var Armadyl favoritt skapninger, men det er ikke kjent om det var andre. Noen ble frosset i God Wars Dungeon, nå vekket til å fortsette å kjempe. Faktisk, så elsket han Aviantesene så mye at de voktet staven hans, Hiltet han laget for det mektige Godsword, sammen med andre relikvier. Aviantesenes antatte utryddelse, og Zaros' utvisning, er de viktigste faktorene i hans avgang fra Gielinor. Armadyl eller i det minste vokterne hans, ser ut til å se ned på Mahjarratene, spesielt Lucien, siden han stjal staven for seg selv. Informasjon *Side: purhet *Kjønn: Mann *Symbol: Fil:Armadyl Symbol2.png *Farge®: Sølv, Hvit, Gult og lilla *Dyr: Forskjellige Rovfugler og gråe fugler *Rase: Gud Historie thumb|En Armadyl Gravestone. Foreløpig er lite kjent om Armadyl, imidlertid mest til det tidspunkt han ankom Gielinor i første tidsalder, rundt det tidspunktet Zaros ankom. The Aviantese, en rase av fugle-skapninger, tilba Armadyl og beskyttet hans relikvier, nemlig The Staff Of Armadyl, fra å falle i gale hender. Men under den andre tidsalder ble staven stjålet, noe som førte til at Zaros ble bleknet fra eksistens og Zamorak's guddom. Armadyl var fremdeles aktiv gjennom God Wars, men det antas at utryddelsen av Aviantese og ødeleggelsen av Zaros førte til hans inaktivitet. Men før han forlot Gielinor, ga ham en gruppe mennesker og deres etterkommere ansvaret for å vokte staven fra all ondskap. Denne gruppen ble Guardians of Armadyl. Mest av informasjonen om ham, er fått gjennom Temple of Ikov og While Guthix Sleeps. Vokterne buker også Pendant of Armadyl. Religion Armadyl har lignende filosofier som Saradomin. Men som vist ovenfor, har han en fredeligere tilnærming til lov, orden og kraft enn Saradomin. Mens Saradomin er villig til å starte krig som et middel for fred, er Armadyl fredelig, men han kjempet fortsatt i God Wars, men muligens bare for å forsvare seg selv og hans etterfølgere. Han var også beskyttet av Aviantesene, en rase som han delte dype bånd med. Det er også rykter om at Armadyl er guden for himmelen, hovedsakelig på grunn av Aviantese var hans etterfølgere. Men siden Aviantesene ble utryddet har en liten gruppe mennesker tilbedt ham, The Guardians Of Armadyl, og de er hovedsakelig Inkoperalister: frame|[[Armadyl armour lagd av Aviansiene.]] Inkoperalister Inkoperalistene tror han forlot RuneScape ved slutten av God Wars, siden han beslutter å observere livet og retningen som det tar. Dessuten, i et "God Letters", ble saradomin spurt om hvor Armadyl befant seg. Saradomin svar, var at Armadyl er trygg, noe som synes å innebære at de er sammen, eller i nærheten av "Gude riket", stedet der alle gudene befinner seg. Følgere *Aviansies *Guardian of Armadyl *Clan avatar *Idira *Kree'arra *Wingman Skree *Flight Kilisa *Flockleader Geerin *Larrissa Items Det er foreløpig noen items forbundet med Armadyl. * Armadyl boots * Armadyl buckler * Armadyl chestplate * Armadyl crossbow * Armadyl godsword * Armadyl chainskirt * Armadyl helmet * Armadyl pendant * Armadyl body * Armadyl chaps * Armadyl cloak * Armadyl coif * Armadyl crozier * Armadyl full helm * Armadyl gloves * Armadyl kiteshield * Armadyl mitre * Armadyl platebody * Armadyl platelegs * Armadyl plateskirt * Armadyl robe top * Armadyl robe legs * Armadyl stole * Armadyl vambraces * Armadyl battlestaff * Book of Law * Staff of Armadyl Noen items det ikke er mulig å wielde: * Armadyl hilt * Armadyl communiqué * Armadyl rune * Armadyl Statuette * Armadyl Icon * Quill of Armadyl * Shards of Armadyl * Armadyl Page 1 * Armadyl Page 2 * Armadyl page 3 * Armadyl page 4 Trivia Armadyl oversatt fra Latin betyr våpen noe som er ironisk fordi han er en fredelig gud. Kategori:Hei , Det skal komme riding eller seiling med båt men jeg vet ikke kossen man gjør det ;-)